


Percy Jackson; Demigod, Fighter, Singer- wait NO!

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheeky wink, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I thought this all was adorable, Leo Valdez is annoying percy, Leo is a little shit, Percy Jackson is a singer, Percy is a Dork, Singing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Percy just isn't into singing, he isn't bad at singing it's just that for some reason bad things happen when he does. But maybe that's a good thing? Might as well pick it up. Based off a tumblr post.





	Percy Jackson; Demigod, Fighter, Singer- wait NO!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this post:  
> https://let-it-be-canon.tumblr.com/post/161600563207/guys-i-found-this-headcanon-in-facebook-andyes?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS  
> I thought it was adorable so here you go ;)

Percy never really enjoyed to sing. It's not that he thinks he sounds bad but it's just that he's had some bad experiences with it. One day during middle school there was a karaoke machine at lunch and nobody was really paying attention, so Percy decided he would have his own fun and go sing to be funny. Well, he chose "Everybody Wants To Rule The World," mainly because he thought everyone knows the song and would love to hear it. The next thing he knew, he got into the chorus when the machine blew up. No, not dramatically like when an opera singer hits that perfect note and glass shatters, the machine just exploded; parts flew everywhere (into people's lunches, a part hit a teacher in the head) and then a huge fire erupted from the machine. Percy was too busy reading the lyrics on the paper to realize everyone had stopped and stared in wonder as the young boy sang beautifully. He hit the notes perfectly and he had a soft but strong tenor voice that radiated perfection. When the machine actually combusted (Percy would later say it was his pure awesomeness when the principal asked him why he thought he was getting suspended), Percy had gotten so scared he dropped the microphone and never again listened to that song in fear that the karaoke machine was playing a cruel prank on him. One may argue that Percy only had that one incident and it was most likely due to the fact that the machine was old however sometimes it wasn't even a machine that caused this odd entrancement. In high school, Percy was at the pool being an assistant lifeguard. They usually play songs over the lifeguard stand so that they won't get so bored they would fall asleep and end up in the pool after hitting their head (it's happened, it was in the contract Percy had to sign). But one day he heard "Killer Queen" and being the dork he was, he got super into the song. Bringing out the whole air guitar and pretending that his towel was a microphone was just part of the whole ordeal. Percy was so wrapped up in singing to his imaginary crowd that he didn't realize all the people stopped in wonderment as he belted out the lyrics in a soft, welcoming tone. He didn't even see that a young girl who had not put her life vest on, was edging the pool (note she can't swim.) so when Percy hit the final note of the song, there was a loud splash and lots of screaming which knocked him out of his mind coma to see a little girl slowly going underwater. Yes Percy saved her immediately and apologized profusely but when he was asked why he didn't see it happen, he lied and just said he was partially blind. That didn't help his case and he was shortly fired. There are many more instances that happened in Percy's life that involved music (let's not bring up Pokerface because nobody wants to remember the casino)so he tried to let it dissolve from his memories. Yet here he was at his mother's apartment, sitting on a couch with all his friends; Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Will, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Grover, and even Calypso. They were having a little get together in the apartment despite it 1. Being so dangerous to have that many demigods in one area and 2. The apartment was pretty small. Percy had purchased Rock Band a while back and Leo had excitedly recommended they played as long as he could sing first. So that's where they were; Jason on drums, Frank trying his best on the guitar, Hazel trying to help Frank by being bass, Annabeth on piano, and Leo had the microphone in his hands. Percy was at first hesitant to indulge in this seemingly harmless game but once Leo put on "Girl On Fire," he knew it would be slightly amusing.  
".... thIS GIRL IS ON FFIIIIIRRRREEEEEEE! THIS. GIRL. IS ON FIIIRRRReeeeEEEEE. AND SHES WALKING ON FIREEEEE. EVEN THOUGH IM A MAAANNNNNNN!" Leo sang has high pitched as he could causing a chorus of laughter to echo as he twirled in a small circle, his hand grasping the microphone tightly. "She's just a girl but she's on fireeeeee..... THANK YOU THANK YOU! MUA MUA! I know I'm beautiful, yes ma'am these muscles are entirely real and no lady in the back I can't speak Spanish to you in THAT way or my novia may cause my muerto very quickly. GOOD NIGHT!"  
Leo ended his little tirade by dropping the mic and falling backwards, not even looking which ended with him landing completely on Percy.  
"Oof! Dude come on." Percy said with a laugh, pushing at Leo who refused to move. "Get your fire filled butt off me before any steam appears."  
Leo laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "You saying we should get steamy, Jackson?"  
Percy rolled his eyes and pushed him to the side so he was just sitting next to him.  
"Alright who is next for singing?" Leo said with a laugh. "Piper?"  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Nuh uh, no way, I can accidentally charm speak halfway through a very dirty song and Jason could end up making out with Percy so I'm gonna pass."  
Jason smirked. "Wow Piper, Yee of little faith."  
Percy nodded to that statement before seeing that Leo was staring at Percy with a smug grin. "Alright Water Boy, looks like you're gonna have to go."  
All the color left his playful face as he stared in disbelief at Leo. "What? No. No. I don't sing, I don't like singing."  
Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed Percy's hands, hauling him to his feet. "Come on hombre, it's YOUR party, your the host and must cater to the guests and the guests say they want to see you reenact our wildest dreams. I don't know about you guys, but I want to see some Imagine Dragons out of this guy."  
Everyone nodded and shouted comforting phrases but Percy's mind was a constant stream of some offensive words.  
Will raised his hand with a smile. "Listen Percy if you do I'll hook up the other microphone and force Nico to sing Say Something with me."  
At the mention of his name, Nico looked up from his DS and scowled at Will before burrowing himself more into his boyfriend's side before muttering he would rather die than sing. Percy just stared at the sight and slowly looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes.  
Annabeth sighed and walked over, kissing him on the cheek. "What's so scary about singing? We all sing all the time for fun in the car and besides we are all friends we won't make fun of you. If you don't wanna sing Imagine Dragons we can play something else, maybe, I don't know, 'Everybody Want to Rule-'"  
"NO." Percy accidentally shouted before blushing and clearing his throat. "No it's fine I'll just... I'll sing 'It's Time.' By the way Leo, I'm SO overflowing the toilet next time you use it."  
Leo giggled as Percy turned out and watched as the game loaded. He could do this, right? I mean he's defeated monsters of all kinds, threatened Gods, got into fights with demigods, and everything else. How hard could it be? The instrumentals began and Leo decided to be helpful by being the clapping. Percy's eyes widened as fear crept up in his throat. But he had to do this cause otherwise Jason would call him something mean and then the apartment would have another outline of Percy Jackson, lightning form on the wall.  
"So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top..... don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check."  
Percy continued to sing. His tenor voice echoed across the room, his voice accurately following the time signature and balancing between piano to forte and back again. As he sang he thought of the words and what they meant, adding more emotion than before.  
"It's time to begin, isn't it?"  
The battles he has fought.  
"I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit,"  
He's trained so much and so hard to become so powerful.  
"I'm just the same as I was...."  
He never changed his personality.  
"Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am."  
He didn't know what was happening but as he sang, he could hear his friends slowly stop playing and solely focused on Percy as he stared right at the tv screen. He was unaware of Leo with his mouth wide open in awe, Annabeth crying softly, Jason blinking repeatedly, Nico still playing his DS, Will wiping his nose as he too cried, Piper looking between everyone and back to Percy, Frank slowly turning into a wide eyed puppy, Calypso staring dreamily, Grover stuffing more tin cans in his mouth, and Hazel simply sinking to the ground in wonderment.  
"This road never looked so lonely! This house doesn't burn down, slowly.... to ashes..... TO ASHES!" He sang, hitting the high notes perfectly as he got more into it, the game slowly becoming more than just a game. "...... now don't you understand.... that I'm never changing who I am."  
Percy ended the song softly as the game proceeded to give the ratings and the fake applause echoing in his ears.  
"Well Nico and Will it's your turn now- guys?" Percy said as he turned around in confusion.  
In front of him all his friends were staring misty eyed at him and seemed to be entranced.  
"Guys?..... GUYS!" Percy shouted causing them all to immediately snap out of focus.  
It was dead silence as everyone just got back into their minds and stared at Percy some more before Leo began clapping and cheering loudly with everyone else.  
"BRAVO! BRAVISIMO! HOW DARE THEE NEVER TELL US ABOUT YOUR TALENT! OH WHAT A HERO! WHAT A DREAM BOAT! Ha get it? Boat...."  
everyone began to calm down as they sat and Percy sat there with a blushing face. "Guys it wasn't even that good..."  
"Percy are you shitting me?" Will said with a gab smacked face. "That was like listening to a siren!"  
Nico glared up at Will. "Hey don't compliment people who are obviously better than me."  
"I thought I wasn't your type?"  
"Shut up Kelp for Brains, he's mine." Nico grumbled.  
Percy rolled his eyes before frank frowned. "Wait a minute Will might be on to something. I mean Percy you're the son of the sea and everything that comes with it and well the Sirens are well known to be the monsters that take sailors to their death from their amazing voices. You could be part Siren so you too can control the minds of those lost at sea."  
Everybody was silent before Leo chuckled. "Or he's just a good singer like damn papi, where'd you learn?"  
"Leo, down boy." Calypso mutters as she snaked an arm around his shoulders causing Leo to have a knowing smirk.  
Percy shrugged. "I've always been 'good' ever since I blew up a karaoke machine but I just thought it was me being super bad but.... I don't know."  
Everybody just nodded in understanding as they all calmed down in a comfortable silence, the tv still playing.  
"...... So like, does this mean Percy is the satanic version of the Little Mermaid?"  
"LEO." Percy yelled as he turned on 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World."


End file.
